Só mais uma lágrima
by danny-senpai
Summary: Quando James Potter resolve finalmente dar uma última chance para o seu amor por Lily


Lílian estava deitada na sua cama olhando para o teto pensativa. Em menos de duas semanas seu mundo tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo. E agora ela estava completamente confusa. Como assim ele gostava dela e nunca tinha falado nada? Aquilo era confuso demais. E o pior era que as palavras dele não saiam da sua cabeça.

_"Eu sei. Eu fui um completo idiota. Mas entenda que tudo o que eu fiz foi pra te poupar. Lily, por favor... Tudo o que eu fiz, tudo o que eu falei... Não foi por mal. Eu achava que o que eu sentia era fogo de palha. Mas não era!! Lílian, por favor me dê uma chance!..."_

-Droga. Por mil dragões, esse garoto me deixa louca! – colocou o travesseiro no rosto e o mordeu, desesperada – O que eu vou fazer agora??

Gostou tanto dele; sofreu tanto por ele; chorou tanto por ele... Será que, mesmo depois de todo esse sofrimento, ela deveria dar uma nova chance pra ele? Mas... E se tudo o que ele tivesse dito fosse mentira? E se todas aquelas palavras doces que ele havia falado fosse só mais um de seus planinhos para finalmente conseguir ficar com ela?

Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas mas não chegava a lugar algum. E ela estava começando a ficar irritada com aquilo.

No fundo ela sabia que, por mais que tivesse se irritado com ele todos aqueles anos, tinha uma parte dentro dela que provavelmente o amaria pra sempre. Mas a outra parte sabia que seria uma tremenda palhaçada ficar com ele depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito pra ela.

Pronto. Sua cabeça já tinha dado nó de novo.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela, apoiando-se na beirada, olhando para as estrelas. Como se fosse ajudar muito. Mas olhar para as estrelas sempre a ajudava a pensar, seja lá qual fosse a decisão que ela tomaria depois.

E assim se seguiu a noite, com Lílian Evans sem saber o que decidir.

-/-/-/-/-

-Bom dia, Sirius, bom dia Remus, bom dia Peter... – olhou James e abaixou o olhar – Bom dia, Potter.

-Dia – eles responderam, juntos.

Marlene chegara assim que Lílian colocava leite em seu copo e se sentou ao lado da ruiva. Percebeu que esta não estava em seus melhores dias e resolveu não comentar nada. Lily não gostava quando as pessoas se intrometiam em seus problemas.

Olhou James e viu que o apanhador estava mexendo seu café de um lado para o outro, sem bebe-lo, á fazia algum tempo. Ás vezes ele olhava para Lily, então suspirava e voltava a olhar a onda que seu café formava a medida que ele mexia.

E ela chegou à conclusão de que estava mais do que na hora daqueles dois se acertarem.

James também estava desolado. Não sabia mais o que fazer e agora cogitava seriamente a hipótese de desistir da garota que sempre amou. Tinha consciência de todas as cagadas que havia feito. Se sentia tão culpado de ter feito a ruiva chorar que sempre que começava a pensar nessas coisas um vazio tomava conta de seu peito e ele se xingava mentalmente, percebendo que se não tivesse feito nada e deixasse rolar, teria dado muito mais certo.

Os beijos que havia roubado dela todos esses anos... Aquilo não era nada comparado ao que ele queria fazer. Queria pegá-la nos braços, sorrir com ela, rir com ela, estar ao lado dela... Sua agonia crescia cada vez mais quando ia pensando nessas coisas...

-/-/-/-/-

O fim do dia tinha chegado e Lily não foi para o jantar. Desviou o caminho para os jardins e se deitou na beira do lado, apoiando a cabeça na mochila. Olhava mais uma vez para o céu escuro, mas não tinha muitas estrelas agora. Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em mais nada. Talvez fosse melhor esvaziar a cabeça e não se preocupar com aquilo naquele momento. Talvez se ela deixasse a mente vazia conseguisse tomar alguma decisão racional.

Mas era como se alguma coisa a puxasse para aquele assunto. Cada vez que fechava os olhos a cena da conversa com James voltava em sua mente e seus olhos ficavam marejados. Então tudo o que lê havia feito a ela também voltava e aí o choro e o desespero eram inevitáveis.

James estava sentado no salão comunal, no sofá em frente a lareira e sua cabeça doía. Doía muito. O tanto que tinha pensado naquele dia ninguém fazia idéia. E não, não tinha pensado em nada com relação à matéria ou coisa parecida. Só em Lily. Nela e em mais nada. Decidiu o que ia fazer. Tentaria mais uma vez e então, se não desse certo, desistiria de vez. Assumiu que se ele nunca tivesse se aproximado dela, ela não teria sofrido, não teria nada com que se preocupar. E lhe pesava tanto saber que tinha feito mal à pessoa que amava...

Se levantou e foi até a janela do Salão Comunal. Tinha a vista dos jardins dali. Tudo deserto, exceto por um ponto perto do lago. Decidiu vestir um agasalho e dar uma volta. Amanhã seria o dia em que se daria a última chance.

O vento suave e gélido que passava naquela noite fez James fechar os punhos e colocar as mãos por dentro do casaco. O céu sem estrelas lhe passava uma sensação estranha que ele não sabia exatamente o que era mas sentia como se alguma coisa fosse mudar.

Andava a esmo pelos jardins de Hogwarts quando avistou a pessoa que tinha visto do Salão Comunal. Olhou bem. Magra, cabelo comprido e liso, branca... Estacou-se no lugar, com a boca meio aberta. Seria ela?

Deu dois passos, vacilante. Se fosse não perderia a chance de falar com ela mas... O que exatamente iria dizer? Tinha tanta coisa pra falar e ele nem sabia por onde comeaçar...

Lily tinha cochilado ali e quando acordou ficou arrepiada devido ao frio que estava fazendo. Deixara sua mochila aberta e alguns pergaminhos pra fora. Percebeu que um deles havia voado e, pelo que via, era um pergaminho importante. Começou a guardar suas coisas e, quando fechou o zíper da bolsa, viu seu papel sendo estendido do lado de seu rosto.

Se levantou para agradecer e deu de cara com ele. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele. Suas pernas haviam congelado e seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Pegou o pergaminho e agradeceu baixinho. Quando ia começar a andar para a entrada do castelo, James segurou seu braço suavemente, fazendo-a parar lado a lado com ele. Como ela era mais baixa, seu ouvido dava certinho na altura da boca do garoto. James sussurrou bem baixinho, fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida.

-Posso falar com você um pouco?

Lily o olhou nos olhos e viu que não conseguia negar nada a ele. Suspirou e ficou frente a frente com James, olhos nos olhos.

-Eu só vou tentar mais esta vez, Lily. Porque eu percebi que pode ser que eu esteja te atrapalhando com alguma coisa, sei lá – O moreno olhava para o chão naquela hora – Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo de um jeito que eu não consigo explicar. E tudo o que eu fiz, falar de ficadas quando você estava por perto e podia ouvir, ficar com garotas na sua frente, fazer amigos seus falarem que eu disse alguma coisa sobre você... Tudo isso foi pra ver se eu conseguia fazer você parar de gostar de mim. Eu tinha medo de te machucar com o fato de eu ser galinha. Mas... Sempre, todo esse tempo, tudo o que eu queria era estar ao seu lado. E tudo o que eu fiz de errado foi pra te poupar, mas não achei que fosse tão difícil não ficar com você. Por favor, Lily, me perdoa por tudo o que eu fiz – Nessa hora, James pegou as mãos da ruiva, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e a olhou nos olhos profundamente – Me dá mais uma chance e me deixa te fazer feliz.

Ele limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pela face branca da garota. Lily não agüentou e o abraçou fortemente. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e, quando ela se afastou um pouco, levou a mão até a sua nuca e a puxou, selando seus lábios levemente. A ruiva sorriu por dentro e não se continha de felicidade. Parecia que daquela vez era de verdade. Era como se ela soubesse que agora ela podia confiar nele. E quando sentiu que ele pedia passagem, a concedeu, e aprofundou o beijo como sempre quis fazer. Finalmente sentia-se completa. Quando se separaram, ela deu um risinho envergonhado e olhou pra baixo. James levantou seu rosto com o dedo indicador e viu que mais uma lágrima escorria pelo rosto dela.

-Espero que essa seja a última lágrima a derramar por minha causa

Lily sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

-Também espero.

Ele também sorriu pra ela e então passou os braços por seus ombros enquanto a sua garota passava o braço por sua cintura. A ajudou com o material e voltaram para o Salão Comunal, onde os amigos dos dois mostravam sorrisos para todos os lados.

E Lily agora sabia que aquela fora sua última lagrima. Foi preciso só mais uma lágrima para ela começar a ser feliz e viver assim pelo resto de sua vida.

-/-/-/-

Yeaah, eu voltei pra ativa, meu povoo!! uhuuul!! o/  
taah tah bom, grande coisa... -.-'

gente, espero que vcs tenham gostado. e vai por mim, EU to passando por essa situação T.T  
eh foda gente x.x

beejos  
okay okay, a primera campanha nao deu certo. entao que tal "comente e deixa uma autor baka feliz" ??

'-'

fuiz o/


End file.
